ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Y'ehn Tia
"I can never forget, so don't remind me of it forever"☄ thumb|590x590px Aktuelles Der blonde Mischling ist verschwunden.... Man sah ihn noch wie er mit einer blitzenden Klinge einen Zettel an die Tür seines eigenen Heimes geschlagen hatte und dann ist der mit gesenktem Blick hinfort gezogen. Waren das Tränen welche man auf der dunklen Haut glänzen sehen konnte...? Scheint ihn die Trauer aus dem Haus zu treiben. Sollte man ihn Suchen... wird man ihn nicht finden... Er scheint wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein... Vielleicht wurde er auch Opfer einer seiner Feinde? ---- Aussehen Ein junger Miqo'te von schlankem Körperbau, und doch ist er, meistens, größer als andere seiner Art. Muskeln spannen sich unter der sonnengebräunten Haut, welche ein angenehmer Bronze-Ton ziert. Interessant mutet das rechte Auge an - tagsüber nicht sonderlich auffällig - doch Nachts im Schein der Sterne und des Mondes, reflektiert es jeglichen Lichteinfall und scheint zu erstrahlen. Es ist in einem milchigen Weiß und wirkt, als würde es erleuchten, wie der Mond selbst. Das linke Auge ist in ein tiefes Azurblau getaucht. Die Wimpern sind in einem dunklen, fast tiefschwarzen Ton getüncht und lassen die Farbe der Augen noch intensiver wirken. Das Haar hängt ihm in langen Strähnen über die linke Gesichtshälfte und fällt in einem frischen Goldblond, welches die gebräunte Haut betont. Seinem linken Ohr fehlt an der Seite ein kleines Stück, direkt zwischen der Spitze und der Stelle, wo der Ohrring ansetzt. Ebenso erstrahlt der bauschige Schweif in jenem leuchtenden Ton und rundet so das Bild ab. An den Wangen trägt er die typisch anmutenden Zeichnungen eines Miqo'te, aus einem der Wüstenstämme. Seine Stimme hat einen äußerst angenehmen Klang, welchem man gerne lauscht und man kann schon an der Stimmfarbe dieser erahnen, dass er wohl eine lange währende Ausbildung im Gesang genossen hat. Die Zähne, welche sich bei seinem, oft neckischen Grinsen, zeigen, sind strahlend Weiß und die Eckzähne zeugen eindeutig davon, dass sich Streunerblut in ihm befindet. Dieser Verdacht bestätigt sich meist in der Dunkelheit, wenn er geschickt durch jene huscht, so als könne er Alles vor sich erkennen. Die Bewegungen des Miqo'te weise eine geschmeidige und anmutige Art auf, er besitzt eine hohe Körperkontrolle und Disziplin. Azur scheint sich dessen auch sehr Bewusst zu sein, und doch fallen seine Bewegungen natürlich aus, als wären sie Jahre über eingeprägt worden. Man kann durchaus davon ausgehen, dass er jene Kontrolle über den Körper auch im Kampf nutzen kann, und sei es nur zur Verteidigung seiner Selbst. ---- Besitz *Haus in den Kelchkuppen (Bezirk 11 - Haus 41) Das Haus wurde zur gänze wieder in einen recht ansehnlichen Zustand gebracht, scheint sogar edler, als zuvor *Ein außergewöhnlich groß geratener Chocobo in einem sandgelben Ton mit weißen Federspitzen - er hört auf den Namen Saryu. Er scheint so kräftig dass jenes Exemplar sogar zwei Reiter tragen kann. Sein stetiger Begleiter welcher als Reittier dient Immer Dabei *Gil in einer sehr geringen Menge Meistens hat er dann aber doch nichts wenn es darauf ankommt *Kontaktperle *Immer wieder einmal ein, zwei oder mehrere Phiolen mit durchsichtiger Subtanz welche einen zarten Grünstich aufweist *Dolche welche er hütet wie den kostbarsten Besitz *Ein Anhänger an einer silbernen Gliederkette. Jenes Schmuckstück trägt er immer bei sich und würde es mit seinem Leben schützen ---- thumb|left|490x490px Verhalten Ehn hat meistens ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, seine Ausdrucksweise wirkt jedoch einwenig seltsam für einen Miqo'te. Zumindest macht dies manchmal den Anschein. Die Bewegungen des Blonden sind immer geschmeidig und galant. So erkennt man an diesen, dass der Miqo'te wohl eine langjährige Ausbildung erhalten hat, welche diese Muster perfektionierten. Seine Wortwahl mutet manchmal einwenig fremdländisch an, ebenso der leichte Akzent in seiner Aussprache. Ab und an scheint er bei bestimmten Worten länger zu überlegen, jedoch kommt dies nicht mehr ganz so Häufig vor. AuRa gegenüber hat er eine respektvolle Haltung und doch ist er im Versuch jene Rasse zu meiden. Dies scheint bestimmte Gründe zu haben, jene legt er aber nicht Offen dar. Wenn er dann doch einem Raen oder Xaela gegenüber steht so kann es auch sein dass man ein Gespräch auf Domanisch führt. Allgemein wirkt der Miqo'te ruhig, doch die wilde Ader in ihm ist zu erkennen und man kann jene auch ausreizen, sofern man weiß wie! Dann ist ein rascher Wortwechsel möglich, ebenso wie kleine Raufereien wenn es darauf anlegt wird. Auch flirtet er hin und wieder, doch scheint es keine partnersuchenden Hintergründe zu haben. Gerne trinkt er auch das ein oder andere Gläschen Rum und oft hat der Blonde Phiolen bei sich von welchen er ab und an einen Tropfen zu sich nimmt. In ruhigen Momenten erwischt man den Blonden vielleicht dabei wenn er gerade eine Melodie summt, oder gar singt. Auch das Können für Instrumente scheint ihm gegeben zu sein. Beim Spiel mit der Harfe, oder dem Shamisen wirkt der Miqo'te als würde er auf ganz anderen Ebenen schweben. In seiner eigenen kleinen Welt zu sein. ---- Fähigkeiten thumb|center|490x490px ---- Beziehung Gerüchte 30.03.2017 Hört ihr auf den Straßen leises Geflüster? Glaubt ihr den Worten? Vielleicht ist es Wahr... Vielleicht auch nicht? Wer weiß dies schon? Darf interaktiv erweitert werden ---- Kommunikation? thumb|left|390x390px Gerne könnt ihr mich wenn ich gerade wo bin Anspielen, oder aber per Whisper vorher Fragen, oder wir machen uns OC etwas aus. Bin jederzeit Offen für ein nettes RP. ---- Geschichte ''Lauscht den Dingen zwischen den Zeilen der Geschichten... Vielleicht... aber nur Vielleicht... erahnt ihr dann die Wahrheit und seht wieviel Wirklichkeit auch in jedem Märchen steckt. '' ---- Bildnis